Christmas Tragedy
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: On a particular Christmas Eve day, a young Hanabi Hyuuga found Naruto, an orphan in an alley way. Now, Naruto has a loving family to come home to. A few years later on a Christmas Eve day, much like when Naruto was found, a 12 year old Hinata and her mom was mugged and dies as a result. Hanabi is especially effected by this and looks to one person for the comfort, Naruto. One-Shot!


**A/N Merry Christmas fellow FF members and visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with my first Christmas fiction, Christmas Tragedy! It is a one-shot, so enjoy! Thoughts mean italics (Yes I did that on purpose to be funny)**

**Disclaimer: Fuck all who think I think I own Naruto and it's characters! I do not! Kishimoto and his ingenious ideas at putting in long flashbacks is his and his alone!**

**WARNING: Tearjerker!**

* * *

After a particular bad beating, eight year old Naruto was laying in an alley way, with no will left to live. _No one likes me, they want me gone, dead, but no matter how many times they try, I always wind up living. Now, I think I might actually have a chance at dying; no one will cry or miss me. Maybe except for Jiji or Teu-Kun, or Aya-Chan. They will learn to live without me._ Naruto's tears began to fall as the snow numbed his pain and absorbed his blood.

Three year old Hanabi and her father were walking back home from the graveyard. Visiting one's ancestors was always a tradition on Christmas Eve for the Hyuugas. Each person went on their own time. Hiashi smiled as he remembered the sight of Eight year old Hinata and her mother going to the grave earlier that day. Now, it was late at night, and he sure wanted to get out of the biting cold. "Hey, father?"

Hiashi looked down at Hanabi, and smiled. "What is it sweetie?"

Hanabi had a look of worry on her face. "I think I see something, in there."

Hiashi looked up in the alleyway. Maybe it was her just being paranoid, or was it something more? Children always do have a sixth sense for certain things. Hiashi activated his Byakugan, and what he saw devastated him. Naruto, his longtime friend's son was lying in a pool of his own blood, broken and from the look on his face, he has given up. Hiashi looked at his daughter. He did not want to leave her alone, but he also did not want to let her see such a bloody mess at this age.

Hiashi was too much in his thoughts until it was too late that he noticed his daughter running around the corner. "Hanabi wait! You should not see that!" Hanabi did not listen, or probably didn't even hear him as she continued Hiashi was inches away from stopping her, preventing her from seeing such a horrible sight, but it was too late. "Fa-Father, wh-who could do such a thing?" Hanabi was stunned and began crying in her father's arms. "D-Do something! Sa-Save him!"

Hiashi sighed as he gave Naruto, who was unconscious by now, emergency aid, and stopped all the bleeding then proceeded to seal the worst of the wounds, but was exhausted. Hiashi then picked Naruto up bridal style and Hanabi looked up and wiped away her tears. "I-Is he go-going to be ok?"

Hiashi nodded. "For now, but he has internal damage that will be a problem in the future. I'll take him to our personal medics; the hospital is too far at this point."

Hanabi nodded, still shaken at the sight of a boy literally almost torn limb from limb, and puked as it flashed across her mind. "I-I hope so."

That night, after an extensive time in the Hyuuga ward, Naruto was healed completely and just needed rest. The Hyuuga medics were reluctant to do it simply because he was a demon. Hanabi stayed awake, right next to the door, hoping that the boy could live that and the fact she could not get what she saw out of her mind.

When she was allowed to enter, Hanabi quietly approached the sleeping boy and was amazed at how fast he managed to recover, not even the medics were that miraculous, but Hanabi shook it off as a miracle. She sleepily crawled inside the sheets and lied next to the blonde haired boy. Hanabi did not know why, but after seeing the boy in that state, she never wanted to have that happen to the him again, nor see that, and plus she never had a friend. She and her sister were already being forced to pit against each other for the title. She did not hate her parents for that. She knew that nonsense was coming from the Hyuuga Council, if the way her father was talking about them was anything truthful. That was simply it, she wanted a friend to play and sleep with her and her sister could not simply do it.

This mysterious boy that she found could be that very friend she wanted and needed. Hanabi smiled as she fell asleep.

Naruto groaned as his eyes lowly opened. He remembered being cold and in pain, and quite frankly losing hope, but now, he was warm, comfortable and someone was holding him? Naruto looked down to see a two year old girl holding him tightly. Naruto was confused on this whole thing. He has certainly bled to unconsciousness before and woke up in a hospital, but hospitals were usually cold and the beds weren't that comfortable and he certainly did not wake to find girls holding him. This was by far, the weirdest thing in his life. _What the heck happened while I was knocked out?_

Naruto lightly shook the girl holding him. "Hi, are you awake?"

Hanabi was shaken awake by hands unfamiliar to her, but yet, soothing and comfortable. Then she heard a voice unfamiliar to her as well. Hanabi sleepily opened her eyes and when she saw the boy's face, her eyes widened. "You're all better!"

Naruto was really confused. _Someone was concerned about me? In what universe am I in?_ Naruto really liked the hug the girl was giving him, but was unsure how to react. The girl frowned as she looked up. "You're not going to hug back?"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I have never been hugged before. This whole situation is weird to me."

Hanabi did not understand most words that adults were saying, but she got the gist of what they were trying to say to her, using the words that she did know. "What about your mommy and daddy? Do they hug you?"

Naruto sadly hugged his knees. "I don't have parents. They died when I was born."

Hanabi's chest started hurting at that statement, she did not know why, but she felt like she could feel his pain. "Do-Does anyone like you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No one likes me, all the adults chase me down and beat me almost every day, and they tell their children to hurt me in any way possible. I have no friends and no family. Except for Jiji, the Hokage, but he's kind to everyone, and as for Ayame and Teuchi, the ramen stand people, they probably only like me because I bring in money. Everyone calls me a demon. If everyone says it, then it's true. I'm nothing but a demon." Naruto looked up as he heard crying. The girl was crying. Naruto did not know what to do.

Hanabi sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears. "Stop saying that. I don't know why, but my chest hurts when you say that."

Naruto did not know why, but he wanted to stop the crying of the girl that was in front of him. Naruto did not know how to hug other people, but he saw it enough times to know what to do. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl, who only clung to Naruto for comfort. It took a few minutes for the girl to calm down. And he backed away from the contact and wiped Hanabi's tears away. "There now, feel better?"

Hanabi smiled and nodded. "Yes. Just don't talk like that about yourself anymore, I don't like it."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I promise not to talk like that about myself anymore."

Hanabi had promises broken before, but for some reason, she knew that this boy would never break a promise, even if it meant his life. Hanabi nodded her head and stuck out her hand. "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga."

Naruto really did not know what to do here. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki… I'm sorry, but I don't know why you are holding out your hand."

Hanabi was surprised. "You don't know what a handshake is!?"

Naruto sighed. "No one taught me, alright?"

Hanabi, seeing that her new friend, Naruto got hurt, most likely by her words apologized. "I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled as he shrugged. "It's alright. So what about this hand shake? What do I do?"

Hanabi smiled. "What you do is hold my hand."

Naruto took Hanabi's hand. "Like that?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No, like I'm holding you hand, thumb on top, the other fingers on the bottom."

Naruto adjusted his hand to match what Hanabi was doing. "Like that?"

Hanabi smiled. "Yeah! Now we shake our hands together."

Naruto's hand went down, while Hanabi's went up and the two started laughing at that. "No, Naruto-Kun, you're supposed to go up first."

Naruto was chuckling. "Alright. Let's try this one more time from the top."

Naruto and Hanabi held each other's hands and did a hand shake. "Alright that's great!"

Naruto was never so happy in his life, not only did he make a new friend, he was leaning a cool new thing called a handshake, but there was one thing he still needed answered. "Hanabi-Chan, where am I and what am I doing here?"

Hanabi sighed. "I found you, horribly injured, and so daddy took you home to be healed."

Naruto shook his head. _Home? Was he going to live in a place with caring people now? Naruto smiled at the idea, but, why couldn't he be taken to the hospital instead._ "Hanabi-Chan, why couldn't I be taken to the hospital instead?"

Hanabi shook her head. "The hospital was too far away, and we have healers over hear at our house."

Naruto smiled. "That's cool. Hey, where is your daddy right now?"

Hanabi thought for a moment. "He'll come by, and when he does, you'll get to see him."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you for being my new friend, I hope we can be friends forever."

Hanabi smiled. "No problem and I hope so to. Why don't we rest a bit more?"

Naruto nodded in agreement as Naruto then held Hanabi, who held him back and they slipped into blissful dreams.

Over the next few years, Naruto and Hanabi have become the closest of friends, and despite the Hyuuga Council's efforts, they could not make Hanabi and Hinata hate each other, as they were also great friends. In fact, when Naruto came in, the three formed an inseparable bond or rather an almost impossible to break bond…

Four Years Later…

Naruto smiled as he watched Hinata and his mother prepare to leave. "Kaa-San, Hina-Chan, see you later!"

Hinata and Hitomi smiled as they left. Earlier that day, his father brought Naruto and Hanabi to the graveyard and now, it was Hitomi and Hinata's turn. "Bye Naru-Kun, we'll be back!" Hinata responded.

Hitomi simply smiled and said. "Bye I love you!"

Naruto smiled at that. "Love you too!"

With that, Hitomi and Hinata left. Naruto turned to his best friend and smiled. "So, Nabi-Chan, what do you want to do?"

The seven year old smiled. "How about hide and go seek?"

Naruto pouted, "That's no fair anymore! You have the Byakugan!"

Hanabi smiled as she activated her bloodline. "Well, how about a board game?"

Naruto thought about for a second. "How about risk?"

Thirty minutes later…

Certain pieces went flying everywhere as a certain board was flipped because a certain person was losing. "Dang it!"

Hanabi giggled. "No need to be so angry Ruto-Kun."

Naruto imitated that statement in gibberish.

That only caused Hanabi to laugh even harder. "Well I one! Being the winner, I get to choose the next game… How about Hide and go seek?"

Naruto groaned. "Fine, I'm seeking."

Hanabi nodded and the game was about to begin when the front door opened rather quickly.

Naruto and Hanabi looked over to the disturbance and were shocked at what was in front of them.

12 year old Hinata and Hitomi were walking home when a masked man came out of nowhere. "Give me all your money."

Hinata smirked as she got into her stance, but was quickly held and restrained by another mysterious man. "They won't be able to fight back."

The man smirked. "Now, where is your money?"

Hitomi struggled to take everything out of her pockets. "Here, take everything and go!"

The man smirked as he went to stab Hitomi. Hinata's eyes widened as she used her elbows to do a jyuuken technique and pushed her mother out the way, only for her to receive the knife.

Everyone ran away as Hitomi is left to pick up her daughter and make due haste to her house.

Hitomi kicked the door open and quickly brought her to the healer's room. Naruto and Hanabi were worried when the saw the blood pouring out of Hinata. "Oh Kami, those nightmares, they're coming back to me again!"

Naruto looked worriedly at Hanabi. After a few days Hanabi started her friendship with Naruto, she began having nightmares, because she was disturbed by what she saw. Hanabi shook off the memories, remembering what the doctor told her to do if she was ever crossed with the memory again.

Hanabi and Naruto looked at each other, and nodded and rushed to the door, behind which, the healers were frantically trying to heal Hinata.

An hour later, one of the doctors walked out with a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry, but…"

Hanabi's eyes went wide as she rushed into the room, followed by Naruto.

There on the bed was Hinata, lying ominously still.

Hanabi shakily walked up to Hinata. "Hi-Hinata-Chan? Y-You awake?"

Hanabi shook the body with no response. Naruto put a hand on Hanabi's shoulder.

Hanabi put her head down as she came across with the realization that she would not see her sister again. Hanabi then ran out the room.

Naruto sadly sighed as he went up to his room.

When Naruto arrived there, he heard crying inside his room. Naruto and Hanabi shared a room so he knew that she was crying on her bed.

Naruto silently opened the door and entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Naruto looked up to see Hanabi hugging her knees, crying her heart out. Naruto hated to see Hanabi like that.

Naruto approached Hanabi and lay down next to her and began stroking her back.

Hanabi then buried her face into his chest. "Ru-Ruto-Kun, sh-she's g-g-gone! Ne-Nee-Ch-Chan i-i-is gone!"

Naruto held Hanabi tightly. "It's ok, Nabi-Chan, just let it all go."

Hanabi clung onto Naruto as tightly as she could. "Sh-Sh-She lo-loved you. Mo-mo-o-ore th-than a-as a-a fr-friend y-you kn-know?"

Naruto did not know what to say. He lived with the two Hyuuga sisters for four years and he did not realize Hinata's feelings. "I'm sorry I didn't notice."

Hanabi shook her head. "I-I lo-love yo-you as we-well!"

Naruto did not know what to say to that. "A-Are you sure Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi sniffled as she looked up. "Y-Yeah, I-I wa-was ki-kind o-of se-selfish, a-as I-I to-took aw-away a-any a-alone ti-time m-my si-sister co-could ha-have h-had wi-with y-you."

Naruto rubbed Hanabi's back. "Listen, I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings, but I'm pretty sure Hina-Chan would want you to move on and live strong, for not only yourself, but for her as well. I will do the same; I'm going to live for her as well."

Hanabi looked up. "C-Can w-we just l-leave o-one ni-night t-to gr-grieve?"

Naruto sadly sighed. "Yes we can."

Naruto brought the covers over them and only then did Naruto release his tears. The two held on to each other, because they found comfort and warmth from each other.

Naruto stopped crying for a moment as he realized that he felt something for the girl in front of him, something more than as a friend. It was then he decided to answer Hanabi's confession. "Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi wiped away her tears as she looked up. "Hm? What do you want Ruto-Kun?"

Naruto steadied himself. "I love you as well."

Hanabi's eyes widened, and then softened as she smiled. "A-Are you sure you love me?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I couldn't be happier if I spent my life with you."

Hanabi stiffened as Naruto stared her in the eyes, and then as if by some external force, she was drawn in for a kiss. That kiss was very short and quite frankly awkward and it just felt wrong.

Naruto shook his head. "Maybe, we should wait to do that?

Hanabi could not agree more. "Yeah, maybe we should wait..."

Hanabi then remembered the reason why they were there in the first place and began crying again.

Naruto rubbed Hanabi's back and head he held her tightly.

It was a few minutes before they fell asleep, holding each other.

Over the next few years, Naruto graduated from the academy had run-ins with the Akatsuki, and even managed to lead the fourth ninja war to victory. When Hanabi was named the heir of the clan when she was of age and she changed the curse seal so that no one had control over it and used it on everyone born in the Hyuuga Clan, so that when they died, the eyes become useless, even when it is outside their bodies.

Naruto became the Hokage and did Konoha good by greatly improving the economy and keeping the Alliance strong.

Naruto and Hanabi then married and kept their names and had fraternal twins, a girl born with the Byakugan and a boy born without. Naruto named the boy after his father, Minato and Hanabi named the girl after her sister, Hinata.

Even with everything going on, every Christmas Eve, Naruto and Hanabi visited the graveyard by themselves, and each year, they tell Hinata their accomplishments for that year.

Despite the loss of Hinata, the two moved on with their lives and were successful at it, occasionally mourning the loss, but never forgetting her.

* * *

**A/N Ok first of all, for those of you who I think I hate Hinata, you are wrong. I like Hinata and I like Naru/Hina as a pairing, but I like Naruto/Hanabi even better. Also it's not that I hate Hinata, I just like writing depressing and dark stories, and I always seem to be picking on Hinata... maybe I've been doing that to avoid the eventual fight to determine who gets to have Naruto, as I hate writing fighting scenes... I always hate ending things, I mean I like finishing off something, but the way to end something can be awkward, well for me at least. Anyways, I thought it was a good one-shot, what do you all think?**

**Oh yeah, before I sign off, I have not started my next chapter to Memories of the Past yet, sorry about that, but I've been lazy lately and once I get into a lazy slump, it is difficult to get out of. I will probably start right after I post this thing, but no promises... damn procrastination. But have no fear, I made a promise back towards the beginning of Escape and I shall keep that promise! I will not abandon my fics! Well short of death, coma, or all technology being inaccessible to me...**

**Anyways, like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
